The Sea's Strength
by Mapoto
Summary: In an unexpected turn of events, Sally finds her computer companion has come to life, with a desire to see the stars. It is under the night sky that they may understand each other at a far deeper level than before. Sally x Nicole/Sallicole fluffy Oneshot.


reboot universe. takes place parallel to Stargazing.

* * *

The ocean was particularly daunting at this time of night.

A gloved hand reached up towards the starry indigo sky with an outstretched palm. The lynx's digits poked and prodded at the star within her vision. She looked at the back of her hand and wiggled her fingers slowly, acknowledging the strange sensation that was the cool night air.

"In spite of the substantial differences in distance between my hand and this star, I still can't help but grab for it." Two hands lifted upwards, cool air lightly petting them as it passed.

Sally propped herself up from the bed of grass to look at her friend, chuckling in astonishment. "I think that's your imagination working." Truly fascinating.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "My imagination...it's what makes me do these things I know I can't?" Imagination was once a concept beyond her understanding, but now it was nothing short of an experience. It was surreal.

"Sorta," Sally smiled. "It's a little complex. It's a lot like how you said the other day that you wished to see the stars. It only makes sense that you'd want to reach for them, now."

"I feel like I can touch this star...yet I can't? Because I'm 'imagining' I can...it's such an abnormal process." Nicole snatched at another star and her eyes narrowed, apparently frustrated at her inability to trap the gleaming specks of light within her hand.

"You'll get used to the feeling soon. Try not to think on it."

"I'll try." A momentary pause. Nicole sat up. "Sally?"

"Hmmh?"

"Looking at the stars this way...it's undeniably fascinating. But doesn't it become tedious?" The lynx girl eyed her friend curiously, her form flickering in and out of view.

"You'd think it would," Sally noted, plucking a blade of grass. "But I never really get sick of the sight. It's just relaxing to me."

Nicole spoke, her jet black hair riding the light breeze. "I would agree, but I'm not sure I truly understand the feeling. Are there any notable performance advantages from something being 'relaxing'?"

The chipmunk girl let loose a low sigh, her tone airy and calm. "Errr...yeah, I guess you could say that. When I can get a good look at the stars, things feel just a little better. Here, see that one up there?" Sally pointed towards an extra luminescent star, gesturing for her friend's attention. The AI tilted her head in an attempt to identify the sight, nodding. "I do."

"Among all the stars in the sky, there'll always be one that shines the brightest. My father once said that the other stars don't have to worry about how great their glow is, because the brightest star will shine for them all." There is a brief pause and a smile. "As the princess of my kingdom, the sky serves to reminds me of my duties. I have to burn the brightest I can for those whose fire isn't strong enough. When I look up, I see my future, and for this moment my worries and problems are gone. It's relieving to understand what exactly I'm shooting for, you know?"

Digital eyes narrowed as the girl thoroughly processed this information. Seconds later she turned towards Sally with eyes of intrigue, waves of interest crashing upon her psyche. "You can draw inner strength and tranquility from the stars alone?"

"Not exactly", Sally beamed. "It's both the stars, and those around me. Kinda cheesy, I know, but the feeling's different for everybody. I do things because they're what I believe I have to do - I _want_ to protect my people and stand for them. Especially if they're my friends." Sally had a firm grasp on Nicole's hands, prompting the AI's eyes to widen at the touch.

Nicole made a mental note. Sally's hands were warm. Previously, "warmth" was no more than a word with a definition. However, her perception had changed since then, and she found herself enjoying this inexpressible feeling. The concept becomes an experience. The lynx's green eyes traced her friend's shape in the moonlight as she organized her thoughts. She grinned bashfully. "That seems somewhat far-fetched from my perspective, but I do believe I understand a little better." Her view shifted towards the distance, eyes unfocused. Something began to stir. "Is it possible that I may locate strength of a similar nature within myself?"

"Of course. It doesn't have to be the stars that empower you, Nicole. It can be anything." Sally spoke calmly, her dulcet tone leaving a soothing effect on her AI friend.

For Nicole, there was a heavy wave of apprehension that seemed to catch her by the throat. She wanted to speak, yet for some reason vocalizing the words became difficult. She felt herself shake a little. Shaking? Perhaps this form wasn't as stable as she assumed. She drifted along in her sea of thoughts once more, feelings and words paddling through her mind to grab for her attention. Sally said it could be anything? Anything... Nicole turned to Sally for a brief moment, pondering her in detail. Sally was a very determined individual, with a good heart and powerful aspirations. This meant she was a very "strong" person, and according to her database, this is often considered an admirable trait to have. Nicole most definitely admired this about her. She could be just as strong as Sally, couldn't she?

There had to be something more, though. Her reason for taking this form.

"If anything can give me strength...then can it be you?"

Sally's eyes rolled away from her companion, as her smile grew. "Well, it doesn't really have to be me, specifically..." Sheepish, she rubbed at the back of her head, her mind lingering on the AI's words.

Nicole's tone was unusually stern, yet carried slight doubt. "What if it _is_ you, Sally?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you're the 'thing' that gives me my strength? What if you're the 'thing' reminding me of _my_ duties?" The night became silent for a brief moment as Nicole searched for the words she lost, the sea having stirred a nasty whirlpool of doubt. "The majority of the memories I have stored appear to involve you...and when I have to recall them, there is a feeling I cannot adequately describe. I believe that emotion may be happiness, but I am uncertain. What I am more confident in however, is that my new ability...to feel, to see...it must be because of you, Sally. So I wondered how you would feel if I considered you in this manner. Especially because I'm so...'different' now." Despite carrying the straightforward manner of speech she had as a mere program, her voice was speckled with uncertainty and confusion. For all her knowledge, she truly found herself unable to understand her new feelings. Emotions can be illogical, and it seemed this was something the lynx girl had yet to grasp. There was a tinge of red within her simulated fur.

Sally's vision focused towards the sky, her eyes taking in the spectacle of the stars. She pondered Nicole's words cautiously. It was so difficult for her to believe - to lounge outside at night with her friend like she's always done, but for it to be so different... To know that what was once nothing more than a computer had developed far beyond its initial programming. To realize that Nicole was learning and growing this entire time, and to see such growth culminate into something as unbelievably wondrous as this - the unrestricted flow of emotion and thoughts was unusually intoxicating to her young mind.

An epiphany.

"Well..."

Nicole locked up as Sally's arms closed her in for an embrace. That feeling again. Warmth. It was wonderful. Her body succumbed to it.

"...well...I think that's fine, Nicole. You've always been here for me...that hasn't changed. You've always made me happy." Sally tightened grip around her friend, an expression of relief marking her face. "This only means we can be a little closer now." She felt her stomach twist a little as Nicole's long hair brushed against the side of her face. Nicole simply smiled, a certain part of her feeling a little more complete than previously.

Just then, Sally's hands changed position to her friend's shoulders and slowly slid downwards as she examined the lynx's form in closer detail, blushing slightly. Nicole's hands...her arms, too...her arms didn't give off any heat, but they were there.

"Is there a problem, Sally?"

"Of course not.."

They were more than there. She gently squeezed at Nicole's shoulders, her fingers brushing at the soft tufts of caramel fur that topped them. To Sally, it all felt beyond real. She had considered that this night may have been nothing but a dream, but now she believed she could safely dismiss the theory - she certainly wasn't dreaming. It was too real, she thought. Nicole was as real as could be. More than real.

"I'm sorry, it's just really strange and new for me. This whole thing. I still can't believe it...you're so..." Her voice trailed off as her thoughts rendered her mute.

Nicole was simply staring, wide-eyed. Was it truly alright for her to be this way? This uncertain feeling drowned her. She barely budged as her companion gently rubbed at her shoulders and arms. Sally wasn't used to this. Nicole's serene disposition masked no hidden feelings. "When I made this form, I hoped for it to be something others would be able to experience just as much as I could," she stated. "It is in the nature of people to share their experiences, isn't it?"

Sally's fingers surfed through Nicole's hair, the silky-smooth strands of black lace tickling her fingers. She opened her mouth, stupefied. "You're right...this is amazing," she said, a hand now on the lynx's cheek. "You're amazing, Nicole."

Amazing? Nicole felt as if her processor would overheat. Something about that word...she felt like she could explode. "Thank you Sally, but I believe this form needs significant changes to improve the quality of interaction. It is far from perfect in its current state, and-" A kiss for silence. This action, while brief, proved effective in quelling the sea's doubtful stirring.

Sally's lips had forced themselves upon Nicole's, and for the AI the contact was beyond words. Gratifying? Magnificent. Sublime..? Fulfilling. Adjectives swam through Nicole's mind as she tried to find one applicable to her situation.

Warm?

Sally pulled her mouth away from Nicole's, her face tinged with red as she eyed the ground uneasily, regret striking her upon the head. "W-well, the quality of interaction seems alright to me..." Her eyes refocused onto her friend. "...Y-you felt that, right?"

Nicole smiled. "I did. It's alright, Sally. The sensation was nice...a very strong feeling. It was great." Her eyes darted to the side, and the sides of her mouth shifted ever so slightly. "...Is it possible that I could experience it again?" That feeling...again.

Sally's fur went crimson. "I guess it is something you need to know...I don't really know it very well either, honestly..." She moved in close, eyeing her friend's curious expression. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to bring her lips in again. The contact, just like the first time, was abnormally exhilarating. Nicole's mouth pressed against hers, and the feeling was very real. Sally couldn't help but blush as she held position, and she found her hand move to the back of Nicole's head, brushing at her hair and ears as she pushed in, their lips remaining locked.

Nicole barely made a sound, but one could tell that she was happy. Her ears lowered under Sally's loving touch, and she even seemed to be blushing a little. She likely didn't understand what this all meant, but that was okay. She'd learn. Her own hand moved to the side of Sally's face as her lips seemed to apply pressure on their own. An unusual effect. They were soft and warm. Somehow, this contact calmed her greatly.

Sally pulled away for a breath and to her surprise, Nicole leaned in immediately afterwards, now stamping sweet kisses down Sally's face and neck.

"N-Nicole?"

"A 'kiss' is an action taken to signify intimacy and affection among two individuals," Nicole explained, staring intently into Sally's eyes. "I'd never experienced it before, but the knowledge is something I can use now. I think I understand...I believe I act this way because I love you, Sally." The words felt strange to actually say. Before Sally had a chance to respond, Nicole resumed her affectionate treatment and switched to a comforting hug, rendering the young princess speechless as she nearly fell over from the force. "Sally...I want to protect you. I want to live like you. I want to live _with_ you. I don't understand exactly what it is...but I love you. Even if you do not share the sentiment, I am happy knowing you're here." Nicole felt her body weaken as she said this, weariness marking her face.

"Nicole...you really..."

Sally opened her eyes, only to find the lynx's form was fading with her words. "You really care...of course...you always have..." A content smile and the AI's form was gone, the tingling of her tender embrace leaving as well. The ocean was still. Left behind was only the handheld device she was housed in, a dull Ring lodged in the slot on the top. The princess' expression changed to one of surprise before she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "I love you too, Nicole. And I'm glad you're here with me. I really couldn't be happier." She reached to grab Nicole's handheld from off of the ground, her eyes heavy.

"Thank you so much," Sally whispered. "Sleep well."


End file.
